


My Feelings Changed

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [6]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A small scene with Bo and Tamsin





	My Feelings Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixtywattgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtywattgloom/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

"I shouldn't like you, but against my better judgment I seem to have fallen for you."

Blinking once from her daze of staring up at the ceiling, Tamsin slowly turned her head to the right and considered the look that was on Bo's face as the younger woman watched her. Curious, she leaned up onto her elbows and her side, careful to not dislodge the blankets covering her to rest her head on a lightly curled fist.

"What changed then?" Tamsin asked softly.

"I saw how you acted around my friends and family, protecting them from harm. Watched that insane focus of yours when you were on duty. That changed my feelings towards you. I love you," Bo answered quietly, as she gently cupped Tamsin's left cheek.

"I love you too, Bo," Tamsin answered calmly, leaning into Bo's touch.


End file.
